kingdomheartsfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Xander
"I am He who shall forever walk with Eternity" Xander is a mysterious being. Little is known about him, and even less is understood. He may be a Nobody who has somehow retained, at least partially, his heart. However, nothing is certain, and the only one who truly knows is he himself. Appearence Xander is dressed in the cloak of Organization XIII, otherwise he is unrealted to them. The lower half of the cloak is open very wide to prevent any hinderance to leg movement, and his legs are more exposed, but otherwise its the same. Xander himself has a somewhat handsome face, but is otherwise unremarkable. His hair is a very dark blond, and his bangs cover his forehead. Otherwise his hair is rather untidy and unkeept. He has brown eyes, and his body has a thin look to it, but not to thin. Personality Xander's strangest trait is his personality seems to have no limit, and he is a supurb actor. He can be many things, from kind and giving advice to the coldest and most ruthless being you could ever meet. He seems to have a different personality for every person and every situation he faces. To a lost soul, he is the voice who whispers wisdom to aid in redemption. To a villian, he openly taunts and mocks them, explaining to them in his riddle filled dialouges how they are fools for thinking that they will ever succeed. He can at times be short tempered and sometimes even a bit of a wise-cracker. It is unknown what makes him like this, and only he himself knows. One of his quotes, though, gives an indication as to why he is like this, however. Xander is also incredibly intelligent, and he seems to pursue various forms of knowledge and store them somewhere, though again this is a secret known only to him. Abilities Xander has several extrodianary abilites. His most prominent is how he has the ability to travel through Time, Diminsions, and the Void in-between everything. This means all reality is open to him. However, the most he usually does is simply observe an existance, and watch as Worlds and Dimensions develope. He follows his own Rule of Non-Interference, but occasionally he will bend that Rule just a little bit. He is capable of communicating with people through Telepathy and Dream Messages. He has a habit of "egging people on" and "giving them the nudge in the right direction." Only if they choose to listen of course. He is quite skilled at this feats, making it seem like its a persons own subconcious talking to them rather than an outside force. Xander also can summon up computer like screens and monitors out of nowhere. These screens glow blue and move and shift according to Xander's will, displaying various things, from Relative Diminsional Information, information on Diminsional Stability, and a List of Species and Important Figures of the Diminsion. Xander is also a capable fighter. He duel-weilds a pair of daggers called the Starshard Blades. These daggers made of what appears to be a constillation of stars surrounded by a blue glow. The constillation makes it seem like the daggers have a skeleton. Xander uses the blades with deadly proficiency, and they can cut through most materials easily. Xander is also capable of firing a barrage of energy balls that he calls "Stars." The Star Barrage is often used in combinations with his daggers and his ability to blink rapidly and repeatedly, confusing and destroying any opposition quickly. Xander may have other abilities, but if he does he rarely uses them, perhaps because they are too powerful. He also can untilize the Dark Corridors in every existance and non-existance for long distance travel. Personal Quotes "I am He who shall forever walk with Eternity" "People always think of Light and Darkness as two forces that always do battle. Yet, if they mearly looked up, they could see how Light and Darkness always come together to weave an endless, beautiful tapastry. If only people could see it for what it is...Darkness and Starlight, together forever in Eternal Harmony." "I am no jester nor actor, I am mearly who I need to be for each and every person and situation." "People always assume Darkness is evil, when there are times when Light is far more corrupting." "It matters not who the tyrant is, nor what their goal is. The Laws of Chaos and Order are absolute. And they all come to understand it eventually...usually the last millisecond of their doomed existance." "Babbling? Crackpot? I am a theorist you fool. It's what I do." "Death? Trust me, when you understand as much as I, you'll realize how preferable Death is to so many other more terrible fates." "The choices we make, the choices we don't make. We truly are who we choose to be. The entire Multi-verse is shaped by our each and every decision. Endless Possibilities." "I am one who shall walk the Paths and chronicle each event." Theme Terra from Final Fantasy IX Trivia He is partially based on Algalon the Observer from the Ulduar Raid in World of Warcraft. His weapons are the same as Algalon's, as are a few of his abilites. Other inspriations for this character include: The Doctor ''from ''Doctor Who ''(particularly the Seventh Doctor) and (to a point) ''Noein ''from ''Noein: To Your Other Self. He is somewhat of a self-insert, being based on appearance of and having good bit of his personality taken from Author513. His ways of traveling from Universe to Universe, learning about new things, seeing how they turn out, and sending messages to people are based on how Author513 goes around reading and reviewing FanFiction. Category:Males Category:Non-Canon Characters